


The Car

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Professor Lockwood remembers his deceased wife and tries to protect a woman resembling her.





	The Car

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon's eyes widened as Sarah Croydon remained tied to a burning stake and sobbed uncontrollably. He stepped back while his vampire wife suffered. 

''Professor Lockwood?'' 

''Hm?'' Professor Lockwood blinked twice and turned to Anne Arthur. He saw concern in her eyes. That was when he remembered to drive Anne to her house after the folklore lesson. Professor Lockwood smiled. He and Anne got in his car before he drove. He had to protect Anne. She did resemble Sarah. 

The car skidded and crashed before fire consumed it. Professor Lockwood got out as his eyes widened. Fire killed another woman. 

 

THE END


End file.
